Spencer
by MoonDragonLove
Summary: Kyoya figured a vacation would be a good place to relax and get some work done. He didn't expect to meet a girl that wanted nothing more than to pull him away from his resposibilities. Kyoya/OC Full summary inside.
1. Spencer

Over the summer, the Host Club decides to go to Hikaru and Kaoru's beach house. Kyoya figured it would be a good place to get away and get some work done. He didn't expect to meet a crazy English girl that wanted nothing more than to pull him away from all of his responsibilities. What's more is that he didn't expect to fall in love… Kyoya/OC. Rated T for some coarse language.

* * *

Chapter 1~ Spencer

A week ago, Tamaki and those twins brought up the idea of going on vacation this summer. I prayed that at least Haruhi would be against the idea, but as soon as the word beach was thrown out there she couldn't wait for classes to end. After all six of them were on board there was no way I could have said no without being begged incessantly. I figured it could be a relaxing way to get work done. That's how I came to be sitting on this beach.

The twins are playing volleyball with a few girls they met. _Thank God that we left all of the customers at home. There was no way I could have dealt with them here. _Tamaki's attempting -and failing- to surf as an attempt to impress Haruhi, who is digging in the sand with Honey, who is showing off the shells he found to Mori. Then there's me, sitting at a table under an umbrella on my laptop trying to get all of my summer homework done before classes resume. "German's done, now on to-" A shadow landed over my work. I looked up to see a girl with long straight chocolate brown hair begin to sit down in the chair next to me. She looked up into my eyes with her sparkling sapphire ones.

"Hi, I'm Spencer." She spoke with an accent, _English I think_. "What's your name?" She held out her hand. I stared at it for a moment before taking it.

I put on a smile, "Kyoya Ootori." We released hands and I faced my laptop screen once again. "If you don't mind, I have work to do."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile and nod. "I understand, but you can't just waste a beautiful day like this by doing work." She stood up from the chair she was sitting in, my eyes lingered on her orange bikini top for a split second before returning to her face. She stretched her hands up over her head, "The sun is meant to be enjoyed." I felt myself smirk at her comment.

"Too much sun can also lead to skin cancer." I retorted. She crossed her arms over her chest and her smile slightly faltered. "Seriously though, I have work to do." Once again I tried to return to my schoolwork. I felt her move so she was looking over my shoulder.

"What are you working on?" She asked as she leaned on the back of my chair. _This girl is going to drive me crazy._ "English literature?" She said excitedly.

I mentally sighed, "I'm guessing you like it?" I looked back at her.

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, it's only my best and favorite subject in school!"

"So then you wouldn't mind if I worked on it?" I asked in a polite tone despite wanting to just push her away, _maybe toward the twins. I know they'd probably get along great. _

She shook her head. "Not at all, go ahead." She straightened herself and bean to walk away. I let out a small sigh, silently thanking her for leaving. Then I saw her sit back down in the chair she was originally in. She crossed her legs and reached into a bag I hadn't noticed she had with her. I began to ask her what she was doing when I saw a notebook and a pen appear in her hands. She opened the notebook to a page that was halfway through the notebook and half covered in writing. She tapped the pen on her chin a few times before beginning to write. I just inwardly shrugged and returned to my work.

Not ten minutes later I heard Tamaki's voice cutting through the peace that can only be found on a beach. "Kyoya! You have to come here, the water's amazing!" I looked up from the screen once again. Tamaki was standing waist deep in the ocean, the twins were creeping up behind him. I looked away just as they pulled him under. I heard a laugh come from across the table, _I forgot she was here._

"Why don't you spend time with your friends?" She tapped her pen on her chin as she looked out over the ocean and the now furious Tamaki. She smiled and giggled as he tripped and fell on top of the twins. She glanced in my direction without moving her head. "Looks like a lot of fun if you ask me."

I closed my eyes, _why is she butting in anyway._ "Maybe that's why no one asked you." I opened my eyes to see her still looking away, a hint of a smile on her lips. She placed her notebook and pen in her bag, uncrossed her legs, and stood up. She stretched and stood next to me, leaning her elbows on the table.

"You are just a little too uptight for your own good." She smiled as she messed with a silver bracelet on her left wrist. "But I assure you, that will be changed by the end of the week."

I smiled and leaned in closer to her as I pushed up glasses, "And what makes you think that?" She smiled, a knowing look in her eyes. She pushed away from the table, grabbed her bag, and walked away. I watched as she crossed the beach, the wind blowing her hair behind her. I shook my head, _I'll most likely never even see her again._ I turned my attention once again to my schoolwork, but I couldn't concentrate. The voices of my fellow Hosts seemed louder, more appealing. The sight of Spencer walking away forever trapped in my mind. _Spencer, that's the first time I actually acknowledged your name. _

I shut my laptop, stood up, and headed toward the water. "Yay, Kyoya!" Tamaki cheered as I approached.

* * *

"So who was that girl you were talking to earlier?" Haruhi asked as we ate dinner. I put down the forkful of food I was about to place in my mouth and looked at her.

"Her name was Spencer." I picked my fork back up and placed the bite of fish in my mouth._ Haruhi is such an amazing cook_. I knew Haruhi was still looking at me, willing me to say more. As much as she claimed to not care about things, she sure was one for gossip. I just shrugged and continued eating.

"I think she was pretty cute, don't you think so Hikaru?" Kaoru said, also while eating his dinner.

Hikaru nodded and crossed his arms in his lap. "I have to agree Kaoru. I think she chose the wrong Host, if you ask me." _I knew she reminded me of the twins._ I dabbed my mouth with my napkin and placed it on the table next to my plate.

I pushed my chair away from the table and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed for the night." I picked up my plate and carried it into the kitchen. As I rinsed it off, I heard her voice ring through my mind, "But I assure you, that will be changed by the end of the week." I turned off the water and made my way to my room.

As I got ready to lay down and go to sleep, all I thought about was what she could have possibly meant. "All I know for sure is that she is going to drive me insane." I whispered into the darkness that was my room.

* * *

This has been floating around in my head and haunting my dreams, especially Spencer, she can be quite pushy. I hope everyone liked it, but I won't know unless a review is left... if you catch my drift ;)

Thank you for reading xD

~Moon Dragon94


	2. No Pancakes? Shocking

Chapter 2~ No Pancakes? Shocking

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining in through my window. _I love not having to hear an alarm go off in the morning._ I got out of bed and put on my glasses as I made my way to the window, the ocean was sparkling. In a way it reminded me of her eyes. I shook the thought away and turned from the window. I decided to get ready for the day.

I showered and got dressed, when I got to the living room, everyone was already awake and laughing about something. I didn't bother to ask, I just sat down on the couch next to Mori. "Good morning Kyoya, how'd you sleep?" I looked at, more like glared at, Tamaki who just had to be a morning person.

"Fairly well, once I actually fell asleep." I replied.

Honey bounced over and jumped onto the couch between Mori and me. "Were you thinking about Spencer, Kyo-chan?" I looked at him as he stared at me, eagerness written all over his face, waiting for me to answer.

I adjusted my glasses, "No, I was thinking about all of my summer schoolwork that I could have finished yesterday." The smile that had taken over half of his face vanished as he simply said, "Oh."

The twins came bounding into the room, _strange, I hadn't noticed they were gone._ "Hey guys, we thought it would be fun to go out for breakfast." Kaoru said. I noticed Haruhi look down at the floor.

"It would be on _us_, of course." Hikaru finished and Haruhi looked back up. Tamaki was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

The seven of us piled into the one car we brought with us on this vacation. "Where to?" Mori asked as he sat behind the wheel. I stared out the window as everyone said something different.

"What do you say Kyo-chan?" Honey asked from the front seat. I looked at him for a moment before answering.

"You decide." I said simply before returning my attention to the sighs outside of the car.

We pulled away from the house and instantly the voices of the Hosts filled the car. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind while I tried to both block them out and listen just enough to know if the conversation was directed toward myself. I tried to think about German, I've always had a knack for learning languages. "Guten tag, ich heiße Kyoya." I imagined I was speaking to a random person on the street, they had a lean figure; female. Her appearances just formed themselves until she had chocolate brown hair and obviously intelligent sapphire eyes. "Ich bin Spencer. Es ist shön, sie zu erfüllen." Then I heard her laugh, clear as day. I opened my eyes just to make sure she wasn't in the car with us. _I knew she wasn't_. The car stopped and almost without warning, everyone got out. I opened my door and followed them into a pancake house.

The interior had a homey feel to it and smelled of breakfasts of all different types, conversations from every direction merged into a low roar. A young woman stood at a podium, a pen in her hand , and a smile on her face. "Hello and welcome to The House of Pancakes. How many people in your party?" She asked.

Kaoru turned around and counted, "Seven." He said when he finished.

She grabbed menus and lead us into the large crowded dinning room. When we were seated and began looking over our menus, she clapped her hands together, "Your server should be around shortly to get your drink orders." She walked away and I began examining the menu. _Pancakes, pancakes, and more pancakes…Who decided to let Honey pick? _

"Hi, I'm Spencer and I will be your server. Can I get you some drinks to start?" My eyes shot up at the familiar accented voice. Sure enough there she stood, holding a notepad and pen, wearing a blue t-shirt proclaiming "The House of Pancakes, best in taste since 1903," her hair was up in a ponytail, and the smile that I swear was stuck on her face was still prominent. _I don't think she noticed me yet._

"As in _The_ Spencer?" Honey asked from across the table.

She looked over everyone sitting at the table, "I don't know what you're…" Then her eyes landed on me and that same looked passed over her blue eyes. "Well, hello there Kyoya. I see you mentioned me to your friends." Her friendly smile turned into more a smirk for the briefest second I almost had to second guess myself that it was there.

"Hey Spence, we need you back here!" Someone shouted. She turned her head to look at them for a moment and then turned back toward us.

"So what can I get you?"

She wrote down our orders and went back into the kitchen. "You were right Kao-chan. She is cute." Honey said.

"And she seems pretty nice," Haruhi added. _Ha, nice. Right._

"Kyoya, you should invite her over later." Tamaki said a little to excitedly.

I shook my head, "No, she's probably busy anyway."

As if on cue, Spencer came back carrying our drinks on a tray. She placed them down in front of us. "Are you ready to order?"

"I am!" Honey said. "But first, I was wondering what you would suggest?"

She smiled and laughed, "Well, I would have to say that the buttermilk pancakes with strawberries on top is definitely my favorite, but everything on the menu is very good." Honey's face lit up at the mention of strawberries.

"I'll have that!" She wrote his order down.

"Would you like whipped cream?" He nodded his head vigorously. She laughed again. "Okay, and you?" She asked looking at Mori who was sitting next to Honey.

"Buttermilk, with blueberries." She wrote that down. "No whipped cream." He added just before she asked. She just nodded and looked at Hikaru.

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

Kaoru looked up from his menu as he closed it, "Same."

"Okay, two orders of chocolate chip pancakes." She said, then moved on to Tamaki.

"A princess as lovely as yourself should be serving us. You should be waited on by us." He had gotten up from his chair and down on one knee as he held her hand.

I saw her roll her eyes. "Where was this chivalry when you ordered your orange juice?" He let go of her hand and went to sit in a corner.

"Come on, we're in public." The twins said as they dragged him back to the table. Tamaki returned to his seat.

"I'll have the blackberry crepes." He mumbled at the table.

She smiled, "If it's any consolation, the crepes are amazing. Especially the blackberry." Tamaki lifted his head as if he hadn't had his pride bruised. Spencer turned her attention to Haruhi. "You have really pretty eyes." Haruhi blushed and so did Spencer, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"It's okay and thank you. I'll have the buttermilk pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, please." Haruhi smiled.

Now Spencer turned her full attention to me. "And you, Kyoya?"

"I'll have the spicy breakfast skillet."

She wrote down my order before meeting my eyes, "No pancakes? Shocking." She said sarcastically. "You're meals will be up shortly." She walked away into the kitchen once again.

"Personally, I like her." Haruhi said to me. I looked at her.

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you now?" Haruhi nodded.

"I like her too." I turned my head to face Honey. "If you don't invite her over, I will."

"Go ahead." I said while trying to seem impassive.

Spencer brought our food with no further comment directed strictly at me. When Honey asked her to come over later she agreed enthusiastically. Kaoru gave her the directions and she said she'd be there after her shift ended.

* * *

Translations:(I hope their right, or at least close. It's all I remember from German 1)

Guten tag, ich heiße Kyoya: Good day, my name is Kyoya.

Ich bin Spencer. Es ist shön sie zu erfüllen: I'm Spencer. It's nice to meet you

* * *

So... here's chapter 2. Kinda uneventful, but I didn't want to give away Spencer's visit just yet.

I want to thank crystal tomoe, Aurora-16, and cookie-pocky-strawberry-love for reviewing. Hearing from you means a lot :D

~Moon Dragon94


	3. Emma

Chapter 3~ Emma

I have no idea when she's going to get here and frankly I'm kind of hoping she just doesn't show up. _Maybe I can make it so she has a little trouble with a certain police force? _"Kyoya, stop plotting and help me with these dishes." I heard Tamaki's voice ring through the once silent room.

I stood and walked into the kitchen to see Tamaki standing in front of the sink while wearing an apron. "How can there possibly be dishes? We haven't eaten here today."

"So, there is nothing like presenting yourself in the most pristine condition for first time guests," he answered while scrubbing invisible grime from a plate. He turned his back to me.

"And that means scrubbing already clean dishes… Why not just put them in the dish washer, at least save yourself some time." Tamaki's back straightened and tensed.

He turned his head, "Dish washer?" I pointed to the stainless steel cube that was just to his left. He fainted and I turned and left the kitchen knowing he'd be fine. I made my way to the living room, I had left my laptop in there. _Maybe I can get something done before she gets here._ I sat on the couch and opened it up. I opened up the folder marked English Lit just as I heard the doorbell.

"She's here!" Honey shouted as he bounded down the stairs to the front door. I didn't bother to move, hoping they would steer clear of the living room or at least steer clear of me. I listened as the front door opened and her accent poured in as she spoke to Honey and whoever else had met her at the door. "Kyo-chan!" Honey shouted to me. I sighed, but refused to move. I had to get this done one day and I wanted that day to be today. I lifted the laptop off of the table and placed in on my lap just as Honey plopped down on the couch next to me.

I just continued typing my essay on Pride and Prejudice. "I never would have pegged you as the type to even _read_ Pride and Prejudice, let alone understand it." I almost jumped at the nearness of her voice, but I kept calm and collected as I turned to see her standing directly behind me.

"It's a romance."

"Exactly," she smirked. "But it's also about pride and humility, about prejudices and being able to see truth for what it really is. Trust me, I've read it about twenty times, but her novel Emma is by far my favorite. You should read it." I just watched as she made her way around the couch and sat down next to me. "Sorry, but I've been on my feet all day."

I looked at her, she had changed out of her work uniform. She wore a light blue tank top, dark denim shorts, and black flip flops; the same bag she had with her the previous day was slung over her shoulder. Her chocolate brown hair hung straight down to the middle of her back. "So Spencer, where are you from?" Haruhi asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

She smiled as she looked at Haruhi with her sapphire eyes, "I'm from Havering, it's a very small town in England. Most of the land is protected nature reserves."

"What are you doing in Japan?" Hikaru asked not holding back his curiosity.

Spencer laughed, "Ever since I was a little girl I've wanted to travel the world, Japan being very high on the list. At the end of term, my aunt surprised me with a plane ticket to Japan."

"Probably just wanted you out of the house," I said under my breath.

She just chuckled and glanced at me briefly before turning her attention back to the Hosts. "So how old are you Spencer? What grade are you in?" Honey asked.

"I'm seventeen and a year thirteen." She looked around at all of the confused faces.

"Thirteen?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled, "I see our school systems are a just tad different." She spent almost twenty minutes trying to explain school years in a way that everyone understood.

"So, you would be like a second year here?"

I can't tell you how long they sat there just asking her questions about anything and everything. She didn't try and hide anything and came right out with her answers. Even laughed and smiled. Then Tamaki brought up something that she refused to talk about, "What are your parents like? Seeing how you are, they must be wonderful."

The smile that had been on her face dropped and her eyes shifted toward the floor. She didn't say anything, but I knew she was thinking about it. "I'd rather not talk about them."

Everyone was silent for a moment until Honey's stomach growled. He laughed and all the tension that had previously been in the room slipped away. Spencer's smile returned and she laughed along with him. "Let me guess Honey, you would like some cake?" Haruhi asked him. He nodded enthusiastically as she stood up to get it. "Would anyone else like some?" Everyone said of course, except me. I've never been one for sweets. I felt my arm get nudged. I looked over to see Spencer.

"Don't you want some?" She asked. No sarcasm or mockery in her voice, purely curiosity. I shook my head.

"I don't much care for sweets."

"Hm," was all she replied with. Haruhi came back in carrying a tray covered with slices of cake.

"What kind would you like Spencer?" She asked with a smile. Spencer looked over the different types.

"They all look delicious, what kind would you like Haruhi?" Haruhi blushed, _Haruhi, blush? Never thought I'd see that._

She looked flustered, "Um… I like the strawberry." Spencer looked back at the tray and frowned. There was only one strawberry.

"Then I'll have a chocolate, please." Haruhi handed her a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it and she waited until everyone else had a slice before taking a bite. _I'm shocked, she does have manners._

"Don't look so shocked about that." She said to me. _Did I say that out loud?_ "No, your face said it all." She took another bite of cake. After she swallowed, she said, "This is amazing."

"So Spencer, what do you do for fun?" Hikaru asked.

She thought for a moment, "Well, I love reading, writing, going to the beach, watching movies, hanging out with friends. Pretty usual things."

"How do you feel about pranks?" Kaoru asked.

She laughed, "I enjoy being the pranker, not so much the prankee."

"I stick to what I said before, I like you." He said. Everyone else agreed completely.

Spencer side glanced at me, she noticed I hadn't said anything. "Well I like you guys too. Even you, Kyoya, though you seem to feel differently." I wasn't expecting her to say that. For once I was taken by surprise.

* * *

Chapter 3 up and completed! If I got something about the schooling part wrong, can someone please let me know so I can fix it. I learned everything from wikipedia and all of it confused me immensely.

Also, I won't be able to work on chapter 4 until I finish my research paper on "The Effects of the Civil War on America." Why did I torture myself with AP American History?

**Spencer:** Cuz you're a masochist.

**Me:**I am not! You can't judge me, I created you!

**Spencer:** How long have you had to work on it? Since September and you're just now starting in November and it's due next week. Sounds like a masochist to me. And I created myself, you just wrote me down.

**Me:** I hate you.

Anyway, please review while I argue with myself about being a masochist or not. Oh, and it's due December 3(also known as a week from now), so after that the next chapter will get started and be up sometime before Christmas xD

~Moon Dragon94~


	4. Full of Surprises

**Chapter 4~ Full of Surprises**

Somehow, we all ended up going down to the beach just before the sunset. I don't even really know how the idea came up or how I ended up walking along the shore with the girl who's plan was to slowly and painfully drive me insane. She had taken off her flip flops and was now carrying them as she walked on my left, leaving me between the vast ocean and her. The reds and oranges from the sunset caused the colors in her hair to shine and her eyes seemed to be brighter. She hadn't said a word since we left the group. If I couldn't clearly see her walking next to me, I would think I was alone.

Then she took a deep breath, "They died when I was twelve." She said while looking over the water that was just to my right. I looked over at her, wondering why she decided to tell _me_ this. "Along with my twin brother. They were hit by a drunk driver and all three died within twenty four hours. My brother, Brendan, lived the longest and was the only one I got to see before he died. He looked into my eyes -people always said we had the same eyes- and in that instance I saw the life slip from his blue eyes. I imagined me in his place, _wished_ it was me in his place."

I did something I never thought I would do, I reached over and took her hand. "I had my entire family taken from me in one night. My aunt isn't even my aunt. She was just a friend of the family, but she took me in when no one else would." She looked up into my eyes, hers filled with unspilled tears. "If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of pushy and more than slightly annoying," she laughed. I stopped walking. She turned to face me.

"Yeah, you are." She just rolled her eyes and the smirk that I have seen more than once reappeared.

"That wasn't really the reaction I was expecting after having just told you about my family." She let go of my hand and turned away from me. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I didn't used to be this way, I used to be quiet and reserved. People used to have to force me to talk."

I took a step toward her and put a hand on her shoulder, "What changed?"

I heard her chuckle, "I wanted to push people away from me. So I couldn't get hurt anymore."

"And that's why you came up to me and started harassing me?"

She gave a real laugh this time and faced me. "No. In all honesty, you just looked lonely. I thought you could use some company." Her voice fluctuated at the end and made her statement sound more like a question. "I didn't think I would start feeling this way though."

"Feeling which way?" I asked curiously. She just smiled and started heading toward the water. _She really is trying to drive me crazy._

"That's not really important." I just barely heard her say. She was standing ankle deep in the water, watching the sun slip behind the horizon. The wind blew her hair in front of her shoulders and around her face. She looked back at me, only turned her head, a small smile pulled at her plump lips. "I love this time of day; right after the sun goes down. It's still warm, but everything is quiet -sleeping. Peaceful, beautiful," She said, her voice just above a whisper. She turned back to face the ocean once more. In that moment I saw her differently. Not only as an annoying girl that has kept me from my work more then once, but also as a girl that has actual deep thoughts.

She laughed suddenly. I was shaken out of my thoughts by it. "What's so funny?" I had to ask her. She shrugged as her shoulders shook with laughter.

"I was just thinking is all," she said without looking at me. I couldn't help wondering what she was thinking about that was so funny. I took a few steps toward her, my feet now also in the water. She turned around and kicked water at me.

She laughed harder. "That's what you were thinking about wasn't it?" I asked as I wiped my glasses off on a dry part of my shirt. She nodded and did it again, laughing harder still. I felt myself smile.

I spread open my arms, "You look like you could use a hug." She put her hands up in front of herself and back away from me; incidentally she was going further out into the water.

"Really, I'm okay." She said with a tone that said, "Just try and catch me." She splashed more water at me, then she tripped and fell into the water. We hadn't gone far enough for to actually go under, so when I got a clear look at her, she was sitting down with her knees just sticking out of the water. "Don't you dare laugh."

But I did. I put my hand out to help her up. She took it, then smirked and the next thing I knew I was sitting in the water right next to her. "Was that really necessary?" I asked her. She dunked her head under the water.

She came back up, "I believe it was absolutely necessary." I rolled my eyes at her as she smiled and laughed. Suddenly, she stopped laughing and I looked at her. "You're not mad are you?"

_Was I mad?_ I had to ask myself. I honestly wasn't expecting her to pull me in, which now that I think about it, it seems obvious that she would. I shook my head, "Shockingly, no. I'm not mad." I looked into her blue eyes. In the dark, they looked almost black. The next thing I knew we were kissing and making our way to shore.

* * *

**I know I said I wouldn't post another chapter anytime soon, but I finished my paper! It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I'm just a procrastinator is all. But here it is :D I hope everyone likes it. **

**Spencer: Please Review!  
Me: Please listen to her ^_^**

**~Moon Dragon94**


	5. The L Word

**Chapter 5~ ****The "L" Word**

I woke up the next morning not really being able to remember what had happened the previous night. I looked at the clock, it read 5:18. _It is way too early to get up._ As I put my head back down on my pillow I became aware of a weight on my chest. I looked down to see a head full of dark hair laying there peacefully. _Spencer._ I thought. The memories of last night rushed into my head.

She stirred and looked around the room, then her eyes met mine. "Oh my God," she whispered as her eyes widened in realization. She sat up on the bed and looked down at herself, she was wearing one of my shirts. She kept mumbling, "Oh my God," over and over again as she ran her fingers through her hair and placed her face in her hands. I put my hand on her back, but she jumped off the bed and tried to find all of her clothes. "Where's my shirt?" I heard her ask herself. I saw it laying on the chair in the corner, so I got up to get it for her. She saw it in my hand and as she took, I knew she was trying extra hard not to touch me.

She took her clothes and went into the bathroom. I sat down on the bed, put my face in my hands, and whispered, "Oh my God." I heard the bathroom door open and looked up at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think…" She didn't say anymore. Her eyes drifted to the floor and tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." I had to do something, I couldn't just let her stand there and cry. I stood up and pulled her to my chest. "Sarah's going to kill me if she finds out," she said through her tears. I ran my hand over her hair, wiped her tears away from her face. "I know she's going to go on and on about how I single-handedly ruined both the Belle and Ootori names."

I lifted her chin, so she would look at me, "You didn't ruin anything. No one ever has to know." Another stream of tears fell before she did anything in reply.

"I can't just pretend like it never happened Kyoya." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I should probably go before anyone wakes up." I let her go, she tried to give me a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She turned around and headed to the door, but stopped as she picked up her bag. She pulled her notebook and a pen out, wrote something down and ripped it out.

She held it out to me and I took it without question. She turned once again after all of her belongings were back in her bag. I watched her disappear into the hallway. I couldn't bring myself to follow her out. The sound of her car starting faint in the background as I sat down and opened the piece of paper.

_123-456-7890_

_Call if you ever need anything,_

_Spencer Belle_

I did call, but not because I needed anything. I honestly wanted to talk to her, know how she was, hear her voice. For the rest of the time she was in Japan, Spencer came over. She really liked all of the Hosts and I knew even if she had to, she couldn't pick a favorite. Everyday, she spent time with someone different, doing something different. She ate cakes with Honey; messed with Tamaki with Hikaru and Kaoru; told Tamaki what it was like living in England; learned Kendo from Mori; went shopping with Haruhi; but one thing I noticed, at the end of the day, she always spent the most time with me. Granted it was usually when I wanted to get work done that her accent would turn up right next to my ear. I'll never forget the day she left the Twin's beach house for the last time on her way to the airport. We all offered to go with her, but she said it would be too hard for her to get on the plane that way.

For a while, we called each other almost everyday. Then eventually, she stopped calling and she stopped picking up the phone when I called. I eventually memorized her voicemail. Then I stopped trying. I could hear her laugh though, wherever I went. I saw her eyes when I looked at the ocean. I soon realized that I had fallen in love with Spencer Belle.

* * *

I was walking through my -well technically my father's- estate when I overheard something very interesting. "I hear that Pierce Belle's company rests solely on the shoulders of his only daughter now," my father's assistant said.

I heard my father sigh, "Not until she is eighteen, until then they left it to a "family friend."" I could hear the air quotes in his voice. "He had an untimely demise, Pierce Belle. His daughter was to marry Akito in the spring, but I hear his last wishes were to have his daughter find love."

"What was his daughter's name anyway? Spicy or something like that?" The assistant asked.

"Spencer, I believe it is. I think it's a strange name for a girl, but then again Belle was a strange man." Father laughed, I knew he was planning something. I didn't know what, but I knew it was something. "She's none too bright, but I do believe she would make a good wife for Akito." I couldn't listen to that man anymore. He planned to go against a dead man's last wishes, that is something even I would not do.

* * *

Summer had ended and classes had started once again and that meant Hosting started once again. I sat in my desk listening to Tamaki ramble on about everything we should do in the club this term, I nodded and wrote down a few notes in my black book. I wasn't really listening to him, to be honest. Then the teacher walked in and Tamaki left my desk for his. Halfway through class, the door opened and a girl with long chocolate brown hair and dark blue eyes, wearing the yellow female uniform, walked in, she handed the teacher a slip of paper.

"Ah, yes. I was told we'd have a new student today," he said, while sounded excited. "Go ahead and introduce yourself to the class."

She looked at him and smiled. Her smile seemed tired and she had slight dark circles around her eyes. She gave a small wave to the class before letting her accent ring out, "Hi, I'm Spencer Belle. I just transferred here from England." Her eyes met mine for half a second before she looked away and back at the teacher. "Anything else?"

He shook his head. "Not if you don't want to tell anything else. Go ahead and sit behind Mr. Ootori." I raised my hand though, I knew she knew who I was. She gave the teacher a small smile before clutching her bag close to her stomach and heading toward her seat.

Of all the people I expected to see show up and Ouran, she wasn't one of them.

* * *

Two in one day, I feel accomplished! Please review and tell me what you think, a little criticism never hurt anyboby. I'm a tough girl, I can take it. I do hope everyone liked it though. I know all of the reviews I have recieved are all very nice and very welcome and definitely brighten up my day and make me want to write more chapters faster. Thank you again to everybody, even though I've already thanked you all at least once :D

Oh and Manga -luvr-geek gave me the inspiration for Yoshio's (Kyoya's dad in case you don't know) comment on Spencer's name.

~Megan

And please review :D I just wasn't sure if I had said it yet and I'm too lazy to check. Since it is 12:20 am right now, I say good night and farewell(for now).


	6. Arranged

Chapter 6~ Arranged 

The lunch bell rang and I turned in my seat to talk to her, she had already left. I saw Tamaki staring at me, his mouth agape. Apparently her sudden reappearance shocked more than just me. We were alone in the classroom now, the only sounds heard came from the hall. "I wonder why she came back," Tamaki mused finally breaking the silence between us. I just shrugged, trying to give off an indifferent demeanor. I rose from my seat and headed toward the door. Behind me I heard Tamaki's chair scrape against the floor as he made his way to catch up to me. I couldn't help but wonder the same thing, why was she back after almost two months?

In the lunch room, I found myself scanning the crowd of students trying to find or hear her. I didn't. I saw the twins and Haruhi sitting at a table though and decided to join them. Kaoru practically jumped out of his seat, "Did you see Spencer? Can you believe she's back?" I simply nodded as I took a seat directly across from Haruhi who was staring at her box lunch.

"She looked different to me," she said softly. The twins hadn't heard her, they were too busy going of to get lunch for themselves. I watched as Haruhi lifted her brown eyes to mine. "She looked like she hasn't been sleeping… and her skin looks really pale." I nodded in agreement. Then the twins, along with Tamaki, came back with Spencer in tow. She carried only a water bottle and a baggie full of crackers. Not once did she look up as she took a seat next to Haruhi.

"I can't believe you're really here!" Hikaru said as he put an arm around her, she smiled and looked at him.

"Yup, I'm here, hopefully until I graduate," she said while trying to sound enthusiastic. I knew she wasn't happy about that no matter who was here, she loved England.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking," Haruhi asked, knowing we were all curious. Spencer took her bottle between her hands and stared at it as she spoke.

"Aunt Sarah thought it would be best that I go to school here since this is… where my fiancé lives." I saw everyone's jaws drop and felt my own follow. I knew who she was going to say, I just hadn't known it was official, had hoped it would never be.

"I'm sorry, I though I heard you say fiancé," Kaoru said in disbelief.

Spencer nodded, "I did." She lifted a cracker to her mouth and took a small bite.

"To who?" Hikaru asked, he leaned in closer to her. I'm sure everyone sitting at this table could sense how unhappy she was about the idea of an arranged marriage.

She looked at me for the first time since she sat down, "Akito Ootori." Suddenly there were four sets of eyes on me. Spencer had looked back down at her small lunch.

Haruhi was the first one to speak, "Did you know?"

I glanced at Spencer for a moment, then turned my full attention back to Haruhi, "it's best for the companies." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Spencer's head snap up. I could feel her glare before I actually saw it. Never before had I seen her look so hostile, at that moment I believed she could have easily murdered and felt absolutely no remorse. There was no way I could tell them how I really felt on the subject without it somehow getting back to Father.

She had clenched her hand and was now loosening her grip, crumbs from her cracker fell to the table. "Best for the_ companies_? How is me getting married off best for _anyone_? Do you know how much I have in common with that brother of your's? Nothing. I learned that after an awkward _twenty minutes _of talking to him. And besides _that_, Sarah agreed because _she_ couldn't handle the company. She didn't even _consider_ the _thought_ that _I could _and it was _her_ who went against my father's _last_ wish." No one said a word, she was still fuming and I couldn't blame her. I'm not a big fan of Akito either, but I'm not the one who's being forced to marry him.

We sat and ate in silence for the remainder of the lunch period.

* * *

The remainder of class went by fairly well, but I was always aware of Spencer sitting in the room with me, even though she wasn't always next to me. It was hard listening to her during English Literature when the teacher made her tell five things that made her, her. I knew she was avoiding telling major points in her life that shaped her to be the girl she is now. "Well, I'm a vegetarian, I write every chance I get, my hero is Jane Austen, I'm pretty outgoing, and I grew up in a very close family." Thankfully that was our last class and when the bell rang I left right away knowing she wouldn't want me to talk to her after what happened at lunch. I made my way up to the third music room, the home of the Host Club. I opened the door to see Haruhi sitting on the couch with Spencer. It looked like they were in a deep conversation about something. I closed the door and before I knew it both of them were looking at me. "I think you should tell him," I heard Haruhi say. Spencer shook her head and said something in reply, but I couldn't hear her. Spencer stood up from the couch, flung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door, or so I thought. She stopped right in front of me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya. I know it isn't your fault. I didn't mean to yell at you." I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "There's something else I need to tell you," she said softly into my ear. I loosened my hold on her so I could look into her eyes. She smiled, the genuine smile that I fell in love with all those months ago. She took my hand and pulled me to the couch that she and Haruhi had been sitting on. She sat down next to Haruhi and took her hand too. She looked at the three of our hands laying on her lap as she thought of what to say. She took a deep breath and looked at Haruhi first. Haruhi squeezed her hand reassuringly. Then she turned her blue eyes full on me. "I've only told Haruhi about this, but she convinced me that you should know, that you have a right to know."

I squeezed her hand, "Go ahead Spencer. I'll understand, whatever it is." She gave a humorless laugh.

"I barely understand," she looked at Haruhi once again who gave her a nod. "Kyoya… I'm pregnant."

* * *

**I got inspired in my Pre Calculus class today and began writing. I knew that class was good for _something _'cause I know I'm not learning math in there. Anyway, I have to say that I'm pretty proud of myself for updating so fast for this story, usually it takes months, not days or hours. **

**Anyway, so Spencer's pregnant. I would very much like you readers to help me choose a name. I haven't decided if it's a girl or a boy yet though. Honestly, I haven't even decided if she was going to keep him/her. I would still appreciate name suggestions though :D**

**Please review! Thank you to everyone that has so far, all of your reviews are what's pushing me to want to write more faster.**

**~Megan~**


	7. Untitled

**Chapter 7~ Untitled (a.k.a. I couldn't think of anything)**

I stared at her, I didn't know what else to do. She was pregnant... with my baby. Then something hit me, "You weren't going to tell me?" I had to ask. I had to know why. She looked back down at our entwined hands and took a shaky breath.

"I had trouble admitting it to myself," she whispered as if still in disbelief. She looked at me and smiled. "It's such a strange feeling; knowing there is a living being growing inside of me." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she hadn't answered my question. "I was going to keep quiet until I started to show."

"But you told Haruhi?" Spencer nodded. "You're positive that you're…?" I couldn't say the word out-loud. She just nodded again.

"I went to see a doctor -and believe me, I never go to a doctor willingly- a few weeks ago when I thought I had the flu and I just about had a heart attack when she told me."

"When who told you what?" I heard Hikaru and Kaoru ask simultaneously. Spencer jumped at the sudden sound of their voices. She quickly regained her composure before looking at them. I could see her thinking about what to say.

"When her aunt told her about the engagement," I said for her. She looked at me, glaring once again. Spencer really hated really hated that subject more than just about anything.

Her gaze turned into one of worry. "Akito can't find out," she said so softly I almost thought I imagined her saying it. I gave her a slight nod as I silently cursed my brother for being able to marry the girl I love and the mother of my child.

The twins plopped down on the couch across from the tree of us and looked around the room, "Where's Milord?" Kaoru asked, referring to Tamaki.

I shrugged, but Spencer was the one that answered, "I saw him heading up here, but when Haruhi and got here there was no one else." A thud came from the other side of the room. We all looked over to see Tamaki standing near the piano, a shocked expression on his face. He had heard everything, Spencer stood up, smoothed out the skirt of her yellow uniform, and closed the distance between her and Tamaki. She said something to him that caused him to take a step back and away from her.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" He shouted right after she said something else. Spencer punched him in the arm; hard.

"Why did you punch Tama-chan?" Honey and Mori had walked into the room only moments after he had shouted.

"And why did he say he's going to be a grandfather?" Hikaru asked sounding suspicious. He looked at Haruhi, his eyes widened, "oh my God."

I heard Spencer laugh, "You can put that thought out of your head, Hikaru." He crossed his arms and stared at Spencer. Then he smiled and looked at his brother.

"Did you hear what she called me?" His voice filled with amazement. I saw Spencer sigh a breath of relief at the change in subject.

Kaoru looked as his brother like her was insane, "She called you by your name." His face lit up as realization set in; she could tell them apart. "She called you Hikaru! But that doesn't explain the grandfather comment." Both of the red-haired twins crossed their arms over their chests.

"I said it because Spencer's having a ba-" Her hand flew over his mouth and she put him into a chokehold.

She flipped her hair out of her eyes, "That's right, when I get home I'm having a bath." She smiled, "He was just joking about the whole Granddad thing." She let him go, however, reluctantly.

"You know I can't keep a secret Spencer," he said just as she turned her back to him. She paused, but said nothing; she continued back to her seat between Haruhi and myself. She took my hand once again and leaned against Haruhi who wrapped her arms around the older girl.

"Just go ahead Tamaki, I don't care anymore." She said into Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi shot a look at Tamaki that shouted, "Tell them anything and I'll personally make your life a living hell."

"You know it would be best if you told them Spence, but when you're ready," she told her softly. All she did was nod and squeeze my hand.

"I think we should cancel club activities for the day," I said while still watching Spencer. She sat up and looked at me.

"No, don't do that because of me. After hearing all of the girls talking about it, cancelling would just break their dear hearts," she placed both of her hands over her heart for the last part. I just stared at her, seeing how different she's acting now. _Do mood swings start this soon?_ Honey who had still been standing next to Mori, crossed the room to stand in front of her. He had a large smile on his face.

"We care about you, Spen-chan!" He jumped onto her lap and hugged her around her neck. She hugged him back and smiled.

"Thank you Honey," she said to him. He hopped off of her lap.

"Do you wanna eat cake with me?" He asked hopeful. A disgusted look flashed over her face; and he noticed. "I thought you liked cake?"

She nodded, "I do, but the thought of food makes me feel sick." Honey frowned.

"You have an eating disorder don't you?" Kaoru accused. "That's why you didn't eat at lunch and why you don't want cake!" Spencer laughed at him. Outright, obnoxiously laughed at him. He looked confused.

"Trust me, I do not have an eating disorder. I just have been feeling a bit under the weather lately. That's all."

"Then what's worrying you?" It was a voice I'm sure no one was expecting to hear. Spencer cocked her head as she looked at Mori.

She waited a moment before saying anything, "I'm not worried, Mori." She smiled and he just gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her. Spencer stood up and pulled Mori out of the room. The twins were about to stand up, but all it took for them to sit back down was a small glare. They reentered the room, Spencer looked content and Mori looked shocked.

* * *

**I know it's been a little while since I've updated. Not too long, but definitely too long for a bad chapter. I though it was kinda cool that when I first decided to stop typing I was at 1,111 words. It's so cool when that happens.**

**Please review!**


	8. Only Inches

**Chapter 8~ Only Inches**

"What did you tell him?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked, hurt that Spencer had a secret and she wasn't telling either of them what it was. She sat down and looked at them innocently. Her blue eyes told a lot more than she was willing say out loud, but I knew the twins wouldn't catch on anytime soon.

"Tell who what?" She asked, tempting them to say something stupid. They just stared at her like she was crazy. Tamaki showed up behind her and leaned on the back of the couch.

I saw him open his mouth, but I wasn't fast enough to stop him from talking. "!" He said excitedly. She let out an angry sigh and turned her head toward him.

"What did I tell you earlier?" She growled at him. Spencer stood up and stalked over to him, he turned and ran, she chased him.

"Should you really be running in your condition?" He called to her over his shoulder. She ran faster until she caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. She twisted his arm behind his back.

"You are so dead Tamaki Suoh!" Mori made his way to them and carefully pulled her off of Tamaki. She didn't fight his interference, but a clear pout appeared on her face. He placed her back on the couch between Haruhi and myself. She crossed her arms and leaned back mumbling something about how she wasn't going to hurt him much.

The twins appeared over the back of the couch causing her to nearly jump off the couch. She looked scared and not only because of Hikaru and Kaoru popping up out of nowhere. She was worried about word getting out, especially now that so many people know. "Who's the father?" Kaoru asked.

"No one, " she said defensively. I remember how she had been so worried about ruining the Belle and Ootori names. She wasn't going to admit my involvement at all.

"How is that even possible?" Hikaru asked, not believing the obvious lie.

"There has to be a father," the Hitachiins said together. Spencer shook her head.

"Nope. Not a one."

They took that comment the wrong way and devilish grins spread across their faces. "You mean, you don't-" Hikaru started.

"know who it is?" Kaoru finished.

"Of course I do. What kind of a girl do you think I am?" That hadn't been the best question for her to ask either. As soon as it was out there in the open, it was obvious she wanted to pull it back in. She put her face I her hands. "The kind that ahs sex with a guy she knew for only two days and gets pregnant at seventeen." Her shoulders shook as she began to cry. Haruhi rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

A phone began ringing, playing some song I didn't know. Spencer quickly dug through her bag and pulled out the cell phone. She grimaced at the caller I.D., but answered it. "Hello Akito." She flinched when she said his name. She listened for about a minute. "Okay, bye."

Spencer closed the phone and stood up. "What is it?" Haruhi asked.

Spencer put on a, fake, brave smile, "I just have to meet with the wedding planner to go over a few things. Nothing big." I wanted to pull her to me and take her away to a place where the name Akito would never be heard or spoken again. I wanted to make everything okay for her. She had made it to the door, her hand on the handle, when she called over her shoulder, "See you at dinner Kyoya." She opened the door and was gone. I could only imagine how uncomfortable dinner tonight was going to be.

And I was right about it being uncomfortable.

Father sat at the head of the table as always. Akito was on his left and Yuuichi and I on his right. The one change was Spencer sitting next to Akito, right across from me. She used her fork to push her food around her plate, trying to make it seem like she was eating more than she really was. She had been told to dress presentable for the evening, as had we all. Her long hair was piled on top of her head, held together seemingly by only a few clips. She wore a dark green dress that hit just above her knees, black boots, and her silver bracelet. On her left ring finger I noticed something I hadn't noticed before; she now wore a ring and seeing sent a pain through my heart.

We sat and ate in silence until Father felt the need to break it, "So Spencer," he said, "how are you liking your stay in Japan?" It was so strange hearing him make small talk.

She placed her fork down and smiled, "Japan is a very lovely country. As is your home also very lovely. I cannot express how grateful I am that you allow me to stay here until the wedding." She hid her disgust of having to say that well. I glanced over the faces of my family as she spoke, it was clear that they hated the sound of her foreign accent. I could practically see them cringing as she spoke.

Father continued with the small talk throughout the entire meal, Spencer answered everything he asked. I was impressed, it was very apparent that neither of them liked each other even slightly. I'm sure Father was just waiting for her to snap at something he said. She was strong and he was trying break her down, make it so she would bend to his will.

"It must be hard knowing it is your fault that your parents and brother are dead," he said as though it were something said in everyday conversation. He was hoping that would be the one thing that would get to her.

And it did, I knew it did, but she didn't show it. "How do you figure it is my fault?" She asked calmly as she looked him full in the eyes. "I wasn't even in town at the time. You don't know anything about what happened that night, so you really shouldn't act like you do." Her voice was strong, never once faltered.

Father hadn't expected her to be so calm with her answer nor had he been expecting her to say what she had. For once in his life he was speechless and not by choice. I was proud of her, not many people meet my father and get out in one piece. There was no more talking, but the tension was heavy.

After dinner, we all left the dinning room. As Spencer turned away from me, I noticed a smug look on her face. I doubt anyone else noticed it, she was good at hiding her actual emotions and I could tell they didn't really care about her. They just cared about what the marriage between her and Akito would do for the company. I have to admit, normally that's how I would feel, if he was marrying anyone but her.

I needed to talk to her, so I asked one of the maids which room she was staying in. Only two rooms down from mine. Figures they would stick her in the wing no one but myself and the maids entered. I got to her door and knocked. Receiving no response, I opened the door anyway. She wasn't in there, at least I didn't think so until I heard movement in the bathroom. I knocked on that door.

"I'll be out in just a second," she called weakly. I heard the sink run and then shut off a minute or two later. When he opened the door, she seemed to be surprised to find me standing there. Her hair was down now and she was in her pajamas. "I didn't think you'd want to see more of me," she tried to joke. She stepped out of the bathroom and took a seat on the edge of her bed. I noticed there a green tint to her skin. I sat next to her and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry about dinner," I said trying to make her feel better. She let out a laugh as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Don't be. It was kind of nice, you know, telling him he didn't know anything." She put her arm around my waist and gave me a sort of half hug. "The bad part was sitting, trapped in that room surrounded by a nauseating amount of food." The I realized why she was in the bathroom. Morning sickness. I never quite understood why it was called morning sickness. "You should probably go." She said as she placed a small kiss on my cheek. "Just in case someone decides to check on me."

In all honesty, she could have probably jumped out of the window and ran and I would be the only one to notice. I kissed her on the cheek, much as she had done to me and I placed my hand on her stomach. She hadn't thought I would, but I couldn't help it. My hand was only inches from our baby. "We should tell the Host Club."

She shook her head knowing full well what I meant. "No, no one can know. I don't want to ruin your future. That's why I'm marrying Akito as soon as possible, to make it look like the baby's his."

I took her hands in mine and looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "I want to take care of him. I want to be the one he calls "Dad." I want to be there for him."

A sly smile crossed over her lips, "Who says the baby's a boy?" I couldn't help but kiss her then. I had wanted to since I first saw her in class. I had wanted to at dinner. She pulled away first. "Kyoya, I-I can't. It's not right."

"Of course." I stood up and left the room. From this point on, I had to try and detach myself from her. I couldn't go on feeling this way for my brother's fiancée.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I hope you all get what you asked for, eat lots, and have a wonderful time with your families. Enjoy the snow, unless you live where it doesn't snow and in that case enjoy the sun you lucky people!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of your present from me to you! If I had money and you didn't all live in my computer, I would get everyone an actual present, but I hope this chapter sufficed.**


	9. Four Little Arms

**Chapter 9~ Four Little Arms  
****(Spencer's POV)**

When Kyoya left my room last night, he looked upset. I wouldn't say angry, more hurt. Believe me, breaking that kiss had been about the hardest thing I had ever done, but… it wasn't right. I am getting married to his brother and as far as I know, nothing is going to change that. Having to ride to school with him was torture. He didn't look at me, didn't even acknowledge that I was there. I must have really hurt him. I stared out the window and tried to ignore that I knew he was there.

I placed my hand on my stomach. Just over two months, eleven weeks to be exact, and thankfully I'm still not showing… much. To anyone else it wouldn't be obvious, but I see my small baby bump as clear as I see the hair on my head. I'm sure it's mostly just water right now though. _I wonder if you are a girl or boy?_ _I'll love you either way._ I've made it a habit to talk both out loud and think to the baby. I know he can't hear me yet, especially if I'm just thinking, but I can't help it.

My eyes drifted away from the window and over to Kyoya. He was looking down at my hands. I wanted to apologize, tell him that if I could I would make it so I didn't have to marry Akito. But we both know my words wouldn't change anything. I felt the limo stop and heard the driver get out to open the door. I grabbed my bag and got out before either of us had to have that awkward moment when we tried to get the other out first. I practically ran to class, trying to get there before he did.

I saw the twins and tried my hardest to hide myself, though I knew it was no use. The saw me and had their arms around my shoulders in a matter of seconds. "Hey Spencer," Kaoru said into my ear.

"Please, just leave me alone," I said. I really didn't want to be around people right now. I blame the hormones. I've never been one to want to lock myself away from the world, but that's exactly what I wanted to do. I felt their arms leave my shoulders. I didn't look to see where they had gone, I just kept walking toward my class. I felt hot tears stinging my eyes and I didn't know why. _Baby, I may love you, but I will not be happy if I break down crying in the middle of class for no reason. _

Luckily I got through all of my morning classes without crying at all, but at lunch I couldn't hold my tears in anymore. I found the table we sat at yesterday and put my face in my hands and cried. I didn't think about who would see me. I didn't really care either. Everyone cries at some point in their lives, my point just happens to be at school during lunch. I felt a hand on my back, "What's wrong Spencer?" It was Haruhi. I shrugged and looked up at her.

"I don't even know." That realization made me laugh. The tears completely gone now. I hadn't noticed everyone else was at the table now, but I heard the Hitachiins talking to each other. I looked at them and laughed harder, though I don't know why. _Damn hormones. Sorry, Baby. I didn't say that word! _

"I think she's gone insane," Hikaru said.

"Probably," I replied, still giggling. I looked at the faces of the people a the table. There were only Haruhi, the twins, and me. "Where's Tamaki and Kyoya?" Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged, so I looked at Haruhi. She pointed up at the food line. Sure enough there they stood, talking to each other about something. I felt terrible about last night and I felt the tears come back, but this time for a reason. I looked down at my baggie of crackers and ate one.

I hated only being able to eat crackers. Every other food made me sick, literally. After a few more of my crackers were gone, they made it to the table. I didn't look at them, but I heard them discussing something to do with the club. They mentioned the date and I remembered I had a doctor's appointment today. I looked at Haruhi, she was looking at me strangely. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "I was just wondering, would you go with me to my appointment today? I don't want to go alone," I spoke quietly and quickly, but she heard what I said. And she knew what I meant by "appointment", she nodded her head and took my hand under the table giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"We wanna go." I snapped my head around to look at Hikaru and Kaoru. I hadn't realized they were listening to us.

"No."

They crossed their arms over their chests, "Why not?"

"Because I said no." I lifted another cracker to my mouth.

"Go where?" Tamaki asked excitedly. There was no way I was going to let him go. I didn't want any of them there, only Haruhi.

"Nowhere. You've already done more than enough for me." He pouted and went to go sit in a corner, much like he had on the day I met him. "And I thought I was sensitive," I mumbled to myself. I was still mad at him for telling the Hosts that I was pregnant. No, I don't want to rip his arms off and bet him with them anymore, but it still wasn't his secret to tell.

Haruhi watched him in the corner for a second until the twins started to pull him away, then looked at me, "So what time?"

I glanced over to Kyoya, knowing he would probably be upset that I was taking Haruhi away from the club, but I had to. He didn't even look back at me. He hasn't looked at me all day. "Right after school." That was when he looked up. My eyes were met with his gray eyes. He tried hard to act indifferent to everything, but in his eyes all of his emotions showed.

"Haruhi, do you want to increase you debt by not attending club activities?" He had on his calm yet trying to be threatening voice. Haruhi's face said she didn't. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'll pay off whatever you gain because of me, maybe even a little more." She looked at me with a thankful face. I smiled at her and then looked back at Kyoya. "So there's no problem, right?"

He put on his fake smile, "Of course not." I hated that I could tell what he was really feeling right now. He didn't necessarily know why I was pulling Haruhi away from them today, but I knew he could probably guess.

"Don't you think he should go with you instead of me?" Haruhi asked also looking at Kyoya. I shrugged. I doubted he even wanted to go.

"I want you to go," I said looking at her big brown eyes. I remember meeting her and the first thing out of my mouth was that she had pretty eyes. Things sure have changed since then. I pulled my eyes from her to turn my attention back to him. "Will you go too?" He was surprised by my question, he didn't show it, but it was in his eyes. He simply nodded.

After school, I had my driver come pick us up. I made sure it was Gerald. He was my driver back in England and I made sure he came with me from England. He was the only member of the staff that knew and he was the only one I trusted completely. "Miss Belle," he said as he opened the door for me. I stepped up to him, but didn't get in.

"We have to wait for two people." He seemed unsure of this. "They know too."

He smiled and I hugged him. "May I ask who?"

I pulled away from him. "Haruhi Fujioka and Kyoya Ootori." No sooner had I mentioned them, had they shown up next to me. Gerald eyed Kyoya skeptically, I've known him long enough to know that look. I motioned for them to go ahead and get in first.

"That's him?" I nodded. He leaned closer to me, "Should I have a little talk with him?" he whispered into my ear. I laughed.

"That is not necessary. At least not right now." He smiled and I got into the car. I sat next to Haruhi and unfortunately right across for Kyoya. I wish I knew what he was thinking right now. If he hated me as much as it seems, why did he say yes to coming with me?

It was a silent ride to the doctor's office. I made sure it was with a doctor that had absolutely no connection to the Ootoris, believe me, that wasn't an easy task. I ended up having to go almost an hour out of town. "Where are we going?" Haruhi asked, sounding confused.

"To the doctor," I said simply. She gave me a "no duh" look. I sighed. "You try finding a doctor that's not connected to his family," I pointed at Kyoya.

He glanced at me, pretending to not be concerned with any of this. "You're the one who won't let me take any responsibility."

"Because it's hard enough for you to be able to take over the company as it is! If your father finds out he's yours, do you really think he'll ever want to hand it over to you?" He didn't understand that it was for him that I wouldn't tell anyone he was the father. If he didn't want the company I would tell anyone who asked, but he already has to work harder than his brothers.

The look in his eye told me that had never occurred to him. He leaned forward and took one of my hands in his, "Who says the baby's a boy?" I had to smile.

"I still find it hard that you two would even get along, let alone have sex together," Haruhi stated bluntly. I looked at her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me.

"Me too," I said. "I mean, he's so uptight." Haruhi laughed despite the fact that the Hosts knew him as the "Shadow King", I didn't quite understand that. Kyoya's eyes held a slight glare, but I smiled at him and it disappeared. I let Haruhi go and the rest of the way, there was no more silence. Thankfully, I hate absolute silence.

We pulled up to the office building and that's when I felt nervous. I've never felt comfortable going to the doctor, that was the main reason I had originally asked Haruhi to come with me. That and I knew if the guys came they cause both a commotion and people would ask which one of them was the father. I would have been able to avoid that question with just Haruhi. I signed myself in and we sat in the waiting room.

The waiting room was basically empty, besides us only two couples and three individual women were there. I squeezed Haruhi's hand, it had to have hurt, but she didn't complain. We didn't wait long before one of the nurses called me into the back. "Spencer Belle?" I stood up, pulling them with me. "How are you?" She asked as she held the door open for us.

"I've been better," I answered. She led us into a room that contained a little bed and an ultrasound machine. She told me to lay down and she lifted the head of the bed up. She sat down on a chair next to me, a clip board in her hands.

"You're going to have to answer some questions," she said. I nodded. "Date of birth?"

"June 2, 1993." She said something that sounded like so young.

"Blood type?"

"A positive."

She asked a few more questions and then the one I was hoping wouldn't be relevant came out of her mouth. "Do you know who the father is?"

"Of course," I answered more than slightly offended.

"His name?"

I was hesitant to answer. "It can't get out. It-it can't," I started to ramble. The nurse took my hand.

"Don't worry, we have a strict patient/doctor confidentiality policy."

I looked over at Kyoya. "Kyoya Ootori," I mumbled, but I knew she heard me.

"I thought you looked familiar," she said more to herself. She stood up, "The doctor will be in shortly." And with a smile she left the room.

"I have a bad feeling right now," I said to no one in particular. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Kyoya standing next to me.

"Don't worry so much."

"Says the uptight one," I muttered. I heard Haruhi laugh again.

The doctor came in. She was an older woman, but she had a kind face and she was very nice. "I'm Dr. Nishi. How are you feeling Spencer?"

"Ugh. I've been nauseous more than I was a few weeks ago, my feet hurt all the time, I can't eat more than crackers without getting ridiculously sick. Honestly, I could go on." She smiled and said all of that was normal, but that I should try and eat more. She went on with the ultrasound. When she squirted the gel onto my stomach she commented on how I was already starting to show. I knew it. She pulled the, I'm not going to pretend I know what it's called, back and forth over my stomach.

"Oh my. I see four little arms." I was speechless as she turned the monitor so I could see better. She pointed them out and then the four legs. "You're having twins." I could have passed out right then and there. This could end up being a little harder to hide than I thought.

* * *

**The look on my mom's face was priceless when she came home to find me looKing at a week by week layout of a pregnancy. It just about made my Christmas. That and the unicorn pillow pet I got. I named him Princess! Yes, HIM. So I actually did research for this one, did you know that during the 11th week the baby starts to grow soft toenails and fingernails! I think that's adorable! But I also love babies and kids. **

**Anyway, Spencer's having twins! And I still have no idea what their genders are going to be or their names. Any ideas on that subject?**


	10. Week 12

**Chapter 10~ Week 12  
****(Spencer's POV)**

_I still can't believe you are twins! I was so surprised. Now I just need to know your genders. I hope you're identical. Kind of like Hikaru and Kaoru. Oh God. Please don't be as mischievous and them though. They're really no worse than your Uncle Brendan and I used to be though. You two would have liked him. _I sat in my room at the Ootori estate, laying on my bed rubbing my stomach. Not once since I have been here has someone other that Kyoya or the maids even knocked on my door. So much for trying to be hospitable. I'm really starting to get worried though, I'm going to be showing even more in no time.

It's funny though, the Hosts have really been trying to help as much as they can. They make sure I don't stand too long and they've researched pregnancies. That was very entertaining to watch actually. The disturbing part was them looking up pictures. Even I didn't really want to see some of those that popped up. Tamaki almost fainted at the sight of a few of them.

They still keep pushing to know who the father is. It's not that I don't trust them to know, it's really more that the less people who know, the better. Then the fact that I'm already so far along is the main problem. I have to make Akito think that the twins are his. That is not something I am looking forward to doing, but if I have to sleep with him to help Kyoya, I will. That sounds terrible.

I heard a knock on my door, I expected it to be a maid, so I quickly sat up. Well, as quickly as I could anyway and grabbed a book off my bedside table. "Come in!" I called. I looked down and began reading a random paragraph in my book. I didn't think they had heard me, so I stood up and was about to see who it was when the door finally opened. I had not expected who was there. "Akito?"

He came in and closed the door behind him. He had a strange look in his eye and I was suddenly frightened. I stood up and before I knew it he was on me. He slammed me up against the wall and pressed his lips to mine. There was nothing I liked about the way his hands roamed my body or the way he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I wanted to push him off of me and run back to England where I would never have to see him again. I couldn't do that though, as much as I didn't want it to be so, this was my chance to convince they were his. I stopped trying to fight him, not that it was doing any good anyway.

He left me laying on my bed feeling violated and dirty. I wanted to scrub my skin off with acid and I knew no matter what I would never let him touch me again. I had to tell Sarah, I had to tell someone. Someone that would care. Before I could do that though, I had to take a shower. I couldn't look my reflection in the eye, in fact I avoided it at all costs.

I let the hot water burn my skin, then I scrubbed every inch of my body. I hated that I could still feel him on me. I hated that I had let him. I hated that he hadn't been Kyoya. Kyoya had touched me as if I was as fragile as a china doll, he had whispered my name in my ear in a way that had sent shivers through down my spine, and though he didn't say it out loud, the look that had been in his gray eyes told me that despite what he might say he loved me. I stayed in the shower for at least an hour and I still didn't feel clean. I dried off and slipped a pair of boy-cut panties and a bra, then the sweatpants -my jeans didn't fit anymore- and t-shirt I had brought into the bathroom with me.

I had to call Sarah. I dug through my bedside table and found my cell phone. I really hadn't used it much since I got to Japan. I dialed Sarah's number and waited while it rang. She didn't answer, I didn't leave a message. I sat down on the edge of my bed and instantly stood up when I remembered what had just happened on it. I couldn't stay in this room. I gripped my phone, holding it close to my chest, I left my room and went two doors down to Kyoya's room. I knocked and didn't expect an answer.

**(Kyoya's POV)**

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I assumed it was one of the maids since they are really the only ones that ever stop by. I got up from my bed and went to the door. I never would have thought I'd see Spencer standing there. She seemed surprised to see me as well. "Can I come in?" She asked in a small voice. I nodded and stepped to the side so she could enter. She took a few steps in then stopped as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her shoulders shook and I heard her sniff.

I put an arm over her shoulders, she flinched away from my touch, but when she realized what she did, she looked back at me. Though she avoided looking in my eyes. "What's wrong Spencer?" She buried her face in my chest and sobbed. I assumed it was just one of her many frequent mood swings, but even then she didn't usually need someone to comfort her. She looked up at me, her beautiful blue eyes swollen and red from her crying.

"Akito, he-he-" she started crying again, but I knew whatever had happened hadn't been good. I put my hand on the back of her neck and kissed her head. I knew he didn't deserve her. She mumbled something against my chest.

"What was that?" I asked. She looked up at me again. This time right in my eyes. In that moment, she seemed like a vulnerable child. She looked scared and I wanted to comfort her, make it all better. In no way did she look like the strong woman I know she is.

"I said, Akito raped me," her tears formed again. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to tear apart the house just to find him and rip him to pieces. Just because she was his fiancée didn't mean he could just have his way with her. I was tempted to leave when I heard her voice once again. Clearly this time though. "Don't. Now I have a way to make him think the twins are his."

**(Spencer's POV)**

Two days after that incident; Kyoya, Haruhi, and I made our way to the doctor once again. We heard their heartbeats. "You have two very strong babies here, Spencer," Dr. Nishi said. I couldn't help the smile on my face. "A few more weeks and I can tell you the genders."

* * *

**Spencer: And you wonder why all of us hate you.**

**Megan: Danni doesn't.**

**Danni: That's right! I love the creator.**

**Megan: That was a little too far Danni.**

**Danni: You're right Megan.**

**Spencer: Then you wonder why Emi and I hate you.**

**Megan: Nope. I know perfectly well why you two hate me. Plus I hear her plotting all the time.**

**Emi: I do not!**

**Anyway, please review. I know it was a pretty... dramatic? Traumatic?... chapter. Either way, tell me your thoughts please xD**

**The chapter titles are also just going to go along with how far along Spencer is in her pregnancy. Mostly because I am too lazy to be creative with them anymore.**


	11. Daddy Junior

**Chapter 11~ Daddy Junior**

****Kyoya****

I sat in a brightly lit kitchen at a small round table while I read a newspaper. I heard a door open and shut as humming floated through the air. "Kyoya, dear, I was wondering." I heard that oh so familiar accent begin. I glanced up over the paper at her. Her chocolate hair hung loose and she wore a rosy pink dress that showed off her baby bump proudly. "Do you think we could go up to the lake again? Maybe this weekend?" She flitted around the room, attending to the multitude of plants that sat at various positions in the kitchen.

I folded up the paper and placed it down on the table in front of me as I stood up and crossed the room to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my hands on her stomach, I felt the twins kick. "Of course," I whispered in to her ear. She turned around in my arms and looked at me with her mesmerizing eyes. She placed her head on my chest and let out a sigh.

"I love you Kyoya," she said lovingly. I tried to reply to her, but nothing came out of my mouth.

The room started shaking and I felt a pressure on my shoulder. The next thing I knew, I was laying in my bed in the dark being shaken awake. I rolled over away from the hand and pulled my comforter up over my head. "Kyoya, please wake up," I heard a shaky voice plead. I rolled back over and reluctantly opened my eyes. I reached over for my glasses, but they appeared on my face before I could get them. Standing before me was Spencer in a oversized t-shirt that reached mid thigh, her hair was dripping wet. I flipped on the light. Never before had I woken so early so willingly. Her skin had a red tint to it and tears stained her cheeks.

I instantly knew why she was here, it was happening more frequently since it first started only a week and a half ago. "I didn't want to wake you, but I couldn't stay in there and I know you like your sleep, I'm really sorry." She turned to leave, but I quickly grabbed her wrist. She stopped without a second thought and stayed in that position with one foot in front of the other, head down, and wrist in my hand.

"Spencer," I said softly. She slowly turned her head, new tears falling. I released her wrist and moved over in my bed, making room for her. She hesitated, which was expected, but she climbed in next to me. I reached behind her to switch the light back off. I felt her snuggle up next to me, with her head placed on my bare chest.

"Kyoya?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

She didn't say anything, but I could hear her sniffling. I placed my hand on the back of her head and ran my fingers through her wet hair. "Thank you," she said finally.

* * *

****Spencer****

"Kyoya?" I whispered, not being able to make my voice go much louder anyway. I thought I heard him make a sound in reply, but I wasn't too sure. I didn't really know how to say what I wanted to say. I think you're the best person I have in my life? No matter how true I know that is, if it wasn't for the entire host club, there's no way I could still be sane. They helped me take my mind off things.

So, I decided on one thing that I knew for sure needed to be said, "Thank you." I hadn't realized that he was running his fingers through my hair until his hand stopped.

"For what?" I heard him ask in a whisper. I closed my eyes and felt a small smile creep across my lips. His fingers started moving through my hair again.

I felt my drowsiness begin to take over. "For everything," I mumbled as I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

****Kyoya****

I thought I had heard her say for everything, but I couldn't be positive. Her breathing became deeper and more relaxed as I noticed she fell asleep. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. This is how things should be.

I woke to the sound of the incessant beeping of my alarm. I was tempted -much like every morning- to throw the clock at the wall. I reached my arm over and hit the button as I pulled my blanket back up and over my head. The warm blanket was pulled away and the curtains were opened, allowing the sunlight to flood into the room. "Wakey, wakey. Eggs and Bakey."

"Go. Away," I said sternly into my pillow as I rolled over to keep the sun out of my eyes. I heard a laugh ring through the room. I didn't even register who it belonged too. I just knew they were trying to make me get up. I turned my head to the side and was met with blue eyes looking back at me.

"I was serious. Eggs and bacon for breakfast. It's going to get cold," she said in a lighthearted tone. I reached for my glasses, that were on the bedside table, but they appeared on my face before I could get to them. She laughed again, "You're just a little to slow." I sat up, swinging my legs off the bed. She was already dressed for school. Her hands clasped around mine and she pulled me up to my feet.

I glared at her. "I'm going back to sleep," I stated plainly. Usually when I gave that look, people left me alone and went on with their day. She kept me standing up, a smile on her face, and a determined glint in her eye. She pulled me toward my bathroom and pushed me through the door.

"Now get ready for school," she said through the door.

* * *

****Spencer****

"So you're saying that you want me to name my babies Hikaru and Kaoru?" I asked the Hitachiins incredulously. The nodded their heads and I laughed. "What if they're both girls?"

"Hikaru is a unisex name, as is Kaoru," they answered as if I was supposed to have known that.

I shook my head, "I'm not naming them after anyone I know."

"No Daddy Jr.?" I heard Tamaki ask from right behind me. We were crowded around Kyoya's laptop, as I had 'borrowed' it to look up baby names.

"No Kyoya Jr.," I replied to him as I clicked through yet another page of names.

"What did you say?" Honey asked. I lifted my eyes up from the screen to see his light brown ones. I thought back to what I had said. Oh my God. I didn't! I looked at the twins and then over at Haruhi who was sitting next to Honey.

"I believe I heard no Kyoya Junior," Kaoru said.

"Right after Tamaki asked about Daddy Junior," Hikaru followed up with. I was tempted to hit my head on the keyboard of the laptop, but refrained. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I looked around the room for Kyoya though I knew he wasn't in here with us.

"You can't tell anyone. I don't want the babies to interfere with his chances of becoming successor to his father's company," I told them. They nodded, and I knew I could trust them. Soon enough I would have to talk to the headmaster though and discuss my situation. I can just barely fit into my uniform anymore and I really look pregnant.

I stood up from my seat, nearly losing my balance. I felt six hands on my back, Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru having my back. I looked at them and smiled. I picked up my backpack and headed out of the room. "Where are you going Spen-chan?" I heard Honey ask. I turned my head to look back at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." I opened the door and began my way to the headmaster's office. All I knew about him was that he was Tamaki's dad, so he couldn't be a bad guy right? I mean no one that could have fathered Tamaki could be a bad person.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a while. This chapter took a long time for inspiration to come. I don't really know why, but it did. I promise the next chapter will be more... eventful, dramatic, better.**

**Please review, tell me your thoughts xD**


	12. Crocodile Tears

**Chapter 12~ Crocodile Tears**

****Spencer****

I took a deep breath and placed a hand on my stomach. For some reason, I've been doing that for luck, rubbing my stomach. I knocked on the door and heard a voice tell me to come in. I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Inside the spacious office, there were two couches facing each other with a coffee table in between. Beyond that was a desk with an older -but not old- man with light brown hair sitting behind it. He was writing something into a manila folder, he closed it as he looked up at me. He rose from his chair and walked around his desk, a smile spread across his face. "Hello, Miss Belle. Do you need something?" He asked in a friendly voice. I took another deep breath as I approached him.

"I actually need to discuss something with you," I said with a level, confident voice. He nodded and motioned for me to take a seat on one of the couches. I did and he sat on the one opposite of me. I once again took a deep breath, this was going to be harder than I thought, but I have a feeling I can trust him. Especially since, he doesn't much like Mr. Ootori. Which is completely understandable since even his own children don't much care for him.

"This… has to stay within the confines of this room, please," I started and met Mr. Suoh's brown eyes.

"What exactly is this about?" He asked confused.

"Well," I started and went through the story of how I came to be where I am today. I started with the accident that took the lives of my family, then to how Sarah surprised me with a trip to Japan over the summer, the events of the summer (leaving out specific details of course), how I had to get engaged to Akito, skipped over the almost daily Akito occurrences, my weekly visits to the doctor for check ups, all the way to sitting here in his office now. "And I was wondering if I could get permission to not wear my uniform for a while."

He stared at me, blinking as he took everything and let it sink in. "And they are not Akito's?" I shook my head. "And he doesn't know?" I shook my head again and looked at the floor.

"I don't want him to know, I don't want him near them ever. He's not a good person Mr. Suoh," I said and felt tears burn my eyes.

"Have you told your aunt?" He asked. I shook my head. "About any of it?"

I lifted my gave up. "I-I've tried calling her. She doesn't answer her phone. I've emailed her, no responses. I think she's ignoring me or she just doesn't care about me anymore, if she ever did."

He placed his face in his hands and I realized that I was treating him as a guidance counselor. "I'm going to try calling her. She needs to know what's going on." He rose from the couch and went to his desk to his phone. He picked it up and looked at me for the number, I told him and he held the receiver to his ear. "Hello, Miss Hollings? This is Yuzuru Suoh, I have your niece in my office an-" he stopped talking. I assumed she cut him off. "I see. Spencer says she needs to speak with you." He listened for at least a minute before handing me the phone. I smiled at him as I accepted in.

"Sarah?" I asked.

"What's up Spencer?" She asked sounding concerned. If you were so concerned, why didn't you answer my hundreds of calls and emails?

"I can't marry Akito, Sarah."

I heard her scoff. "I thought that was what this was about. Spencer, you don't really have a choice in the matter. You're going through with the wedding. Whether it's willingly or unwillingly."

The tears that I felt earlier came back, threatening to overflow. "Sarah, you don't understand."

"Your crocodile tears aren't going to work, Spencer."

"But Sarah-" she hung up. I continued my sentence, not caring that Mr. Suoh was right next to me, "He rapes me." I placed the phone down and went to pick my bag up off the couch where I had left it. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see concern written all over Mr. Suoh's face.

"What was that last part?" The first tear fell and I couldn't hold them back anymore. I cried and I cried on Mr. Suoh's shoulder. I knew I could trust him, I had met him once and so far he's been more reliable than the only person I have left that I've known my entire life.

* * *

****Kyoya****

I had to stay late to help a classmate with some schoolwork and as I made my way up to the club room, I noticed my laptop was gone. I had a good feeling I knew who had it, she was the last person I ran into after all. I opened up the doors to be greeted with the stares of six sets of eyes. I didn't know what made me deserve their stares, but I ignored them seeing my laptop placed carefully on a table. I picked it up and carried it to a couch. I had no idea these six were even capable of being quiet let alone silent for this long. "You can stop staring any time now," I said as I opened the computer. A website for baby names was up and I inwardly smiled, knowing she _had_ been the one to take it.

"Is it true Kyo-chan?" I heard the child-like voice of Honey ask. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is what true?" I asked as I returned my attention to the website that Spencer had been looking at. All of them were English names with a few others mixed in.

"That your the twins' father," Kaoru asked. It was amusing how they weren't the only twins anymore and how they always referred to them as "The Twins". I was surprised at the question, but I hid it. Did Spencer tell them? Did they guess?

"It slipped out," Haruhi said. I instantly assumed that she either meant she slipped up or Tamaki did since I'm sure he heard that too when Spencer told us. "Spencer said it."

That was the last person I was expecting to have said anything. I nodded, no use in denying it. The sound of the doors bursting open caused just about everyone in the room to jump. "Sorry," she said as she gently closed them. She looked angry, upset, relieved. Everything about the way Spencer was carrying her self gave off a different feelings. She sat down next to me, throwing her bag on the floor next to her feet.

"Where'd you go?" Haruhi asked. Spencer put on a smile.

"I had to go have a little chat," she cracked her knuckles. "Don't worry, I handled it perfectly."

Honey moved and sat on her other side, "Then why are your eyes all red?" She lifted her hand to touch her eyes and she swore softly under her breath in English. "Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" Spencer put on a real smile this time and nodded.

"Would you mind?" He shook his head and handed her the pink bunny. She hugged it to her chest and laughed. "You know, I used to have a bunny just like this only he was green and his name was Bert."

"What happened to him?" Honey asked, curiosity filled his voice.

She laughed slightly and fingered one of the rabbits ears. "My brother and I shared him, we originally had separate ones, but he didn't want the blue one, he wanted the green one, so we shared. One day, Brendan took Bert to the park and forgot him. We went back, but he was gone. Mom and Dad offered to get another one, but it just wouldn't have been the same."

"You have a brother?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. She looked at them and nodded.

"I had a twin brother, yes." They looked confused at her word choice and she caught on quickly. She told the story of how she lost her family. "Would you believe that's not the first time I've told that story today?" She asked with a small, humorless chuckle. She looked up at Tamaki and smiled. "I like your Dad, he's nice."

Tamaki looked at her surprised. "That's where you went."

She nodded. "I had to. I also spoke to Sarah for the first time since I got here. She refused to even listen to me." I placed arm over her shoulders. I knew she's been trying to reach her aunt for a while now. Spencer leaned against me and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was looking up at me. "He knows Kyoya." I raised an eyebrow. "I told Mr. Suoh about... you know." I actually didn't know. So many things have been going on, it was actually hard for me to keep track of them all. "Everything to put it simply."

"Everything, everything?" She nodded.

"He promised to keep in between us though. I told him I was working on a way to solve that certain," she paused to clear her throat, "problem I am having at the moment. On the bright-side though, I don't have to wear this horrendous uniform anymore."

* * *

****Spencer****

I left as their hosting began. It's hard believing that everything that had happened today was just a matter of minutes. But I learned something, I learned exactly how I was going to put Akito in his place.

I spent the remainder of the afternnon locked away in Kyoya's room. If Akito came looking for me, this would eb the last place he'd think to look. We were having another "family" dinner. That's where I decided I would do it.

When Kyoya came home, he was surprised to see me laying on his bed reading a magazine, but he didn't ask any questions about it. He changed out of his uniform and into a white button down shirt with a black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. I have to say, before I moved here, family dinner never meant get dressed up nicely so we can sit in a huge dining and eat in silence. Family dinner was supposed to be the time when everyone sat around a table that sometimes didn't have enough chairs to seat everyone, where you sat and talked about life, and no one cared if you ate in your pajamas.

I went into my room, stopping at my closet to pull out my favorite dress. It was an emerald greed netted dress with a feathered bodice, the skirt hit just about midthigh. I brushed out my long hair and put on a black headband. Around my eyes I drew a thin line with black eyeliner and brushed on a few swipes of mascara. I've never been on to wear make-up, but tonight was a very special occasion.

I slipped on a pair of black leggings, pulled my dress on, and stuck my socked feet into my black midcalf high boots. I really don't understand why we have to wear shoes, who eats dinner with their shoes on? I made my way down to the dining room, a confident smile on my face. I placed a hand on my stomach.

As soon as I pushed open the door, four sets of eyes were on me. Three disapproving, one more confused than anything. I had told Kyoya what I was thinking, but I explained it in a way that I knew would be very confusing to anyone that wasn't in my head. "You're late," Mr. Ootori said.

I pulled out my chair -the one next to Akito- and sat down. "My apologies." Not once did I allow my smile to falter. I even had to hold back some giggles that were threatening to escape.

"Don't make a habit of it," he said sternly.

"Don't worry, I won't," I took a spoonful of peas and placed it in my mouth. I saw him narrow his eyes at me. Let the fun begin.

"Don't take that tone with me."

I swallowed and placed my spoon down. "Don't tell me what to do." He obviously hadn't been expecting that. He had raised his children to be all "Yes Father", "Of course Father", "Whatever you say Father". The room was silent. There was no sounds coming from the adjoined kitchen, no sounds coming from the other three men in the room.

"Haven't you been taught to respect your elders?" He asked. His face was tinted a slight red with his anger.

"But of course," I said sounding as innocent as possible. "However, I prefer to respect people who respect me. Not those who belittle me. Age shouldn't be a factor."

"I allow you to live in my home. "You're lucky you're not out on the streets." Neither of us were yelling, but with the still silence filling the room, we might as well have been.

I chuckled, "I would prefer the streets." I stood up from the table. "As of now, the wedding's off and my father's company will never be yours," I said right to Akito. I turned away from the table.

"Miss Hollings has already given me control of the company," I hearn Akito reply. I stopped and faced him.

I let out a laugh. "She also had you sign a contract, no?" He nodded and shrugged like it was no big deal. "And of course you read it thoroughly."

"What are you insinuating?" He asked angrily.

I took a step closer to him and pulled the rolled up contract out of my boot. I had a feeling he hadn't read it and that it would come in handy. "It just so happens that I _have _read this contract. It states, and I quote, "Akito Ootori wll gain ownership of Belle International after his marriage to Spencer Belle and only until her eighteenth birthday on June second". I believe that would have only granted you ownership of the company for a total of five weeks." He took the contract out of my hands and scanned the page for that specific part. "It's highlighted in blue," I whispered to him. His eyes went to the blue and he read over it. He flipped to the last page and checked his signature.

"That's not my signature," he stated matter-of-factly and handed it back to me.

I pretended to examine it and scrunched my eyebrows together. "So you're telling me that if I take this to one of the lawyers that were present at the time, they would tell me this wasn't the contract, you didn't sign it, and that I conjured all of this up? They wouldn't say that this was the contract my father wrote up when I was fifteen and the subject of our marriage first surfaced?" He didn't answer me, I had my answer. "Now who's not too bright?" He glared at me then and I laughed, I couldn't help it. I calmed myself down and I turned to Mr. Ootori.

"I do apologize, Mr. Ootori," I said with a slight bow. "I won't be bothering you anymore." I straightened myself and headed back out of the room. I went to my room to grab the bags I had packed earlier. I carried them down to the front door to meet Gerald, he helped me get them into the car we rented for the evening so we wouldn't have to use one of theirs.

"Spencer!" I heard him call. I turned away from the open trunk and looked to see him coming down the steps of his home. He ran to my side and stopped when he was less than a foot away. "Where are you going to go?"

I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek. "I'm going to stay with Haruhi for a little while. I spoke to her about it at lunch." He took my hand in his and held it against his chest. "You should probably go back inside." He nodded and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Miss Belle. We should get going," I heard Gerald say from behind me. I gently pushed Kyoya back toward the house.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told him. He nodded and headed back inside his house. I shut the trunk and went around to the passenger side of the car and climbed into the front seat. I clicked my seat belt and Gerald began to drive away.

Things are going to be much better now. I just know it.

* * *

**I didn't realize just how much that sounds like an ending. It's not though! I promise you. **

**I knew this chapter would be less boring than the previous one. Maybe it's more boring? I don't know. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Also, the outfit Spencer wore is on my profile if you want to check it out xD**

**I was wondering if anyone would be so kind as to check out a story by me and writters epiphany. It's called Delicate Lines are the Easiest to Cross. So far there is only one chapter, but we think it's pretty good and we are working on the next one. **

**~MoonDragonLove~**


	13. Share a Bed With You?

**Chapter 13~ Share a Bed With You?**

****Spencer****

I was nervous to meet Haruhi's dad. I've heard descriptions of him, but really all I know is that he's a cross dresser that hates Tamaki with a passion. I was both excited and a little anxious about staying with Haruhi. She's been nothing but amazing to me since we first met, don't get me wrong, it's just that, I've never moved from place to place like this before. We pulled up in front of her apartment building, Gerald parked the car and turned off the engine. "Do you want me to go up with you?" He asked. I almost didn't understand what he had said since he had said it in English. It was a strange feeling not recognizing my native language right away. I was tempted to say no, that I was old enough to go up to a friends door by myself, but I nodded yes. He smiled and we got out of the car.

We grabbed my bags out of the trunk and headed toward her apartment. I kept repeating to myself that everything is going to be better here. No more awkward family dinners, no more Akito. I knocked on the door and looked at Gerald. He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

The door opened to reveal Haruhi wearing her pajamas; pants and a t-shirt. She smiled when she noticed it was me standing there. "Come on in," she said.

I smiled and entered her small home. I had actually never been here before, but it definitely felt like a warm loving home. "Haruhi, who's at the door?" I heard a seemingly feminine voice call.

"It's Spencer Dad," she called back. A few sounds came from another room and a man with long red hair in a white t-shirt and black pants appeared. He, too smiled when he saw me, but his eyes dropped to my stomach for a second. I had told Haruhi to tell him, I didn't want there to be any surprises between us.

Gerald and I still stood at the door, I should have just gone in, but something was holding me back. More like someone. I wanted to go back, but only because I had grown accustomed to seeing Kyoya every morning and every evening. "Don't just stand there, come in. Make yourself at home!" Haruhi's dad said and pulled me further into the home. I tried to slip off my boots as he did so and succeeded with only the left one. He sat me down on a chair, knowing I wouldn't be able to sit on the floor easily. Gerald came over and took my one lonely boot.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to stay with you Mr. Fujioka," I said genuinely, unlike the last time an eerily similar sentence escaped my lips.

"Please dear, call me Ranka. And it's my pleasure having you stay here." I definitely liked him. I could really give a reason why, but I did.

I smiled. "I promise I'll help out any way I can."

* * *

****Kyoya****

I stood at the window and watched as they drove away.

When I had left the dining room, Father had been talking to Akito. Neither of them even noticed I left. Father wasn't happy at all about the occurrences that night. I was proud of her though, I knew she was capable of a lot more than she showed. I never thought she would still be able to be polite along with being absolutely vicious. Her apology had been genuine and her words to Akito had been laced with just enough venom to sting, but not be detected if you didn't know her. To the rest of my family she just seemed like the daughter of a businessman trying every tactic possible to get out of an unwanted arranged marriage. She gained an added amount of amusement seeing how much her words angered Akito. It was obvious that her favorite part of the night was basically calling him dumb.

Spencer will like living with Haruhi though. She'll have a family similar to the one she lost; a loving, close knit family.

* * *

****Spencer****

I was going to share a room with Haruhi. I was so excited. I had never shared a room before, but I have always wanted to. Her room was larger than expected, too. It could have easily fit both the living room and the kitchen and still have enough room for her furniture. She said her dad's room was just as large.

I placed mybags on the floor and sat down on her bed, running my hand over the blue comforter. "I'm not ogin to make you act any girlier, Haruhi." It was kind of funny the way Ranka had started going on and on about how I could teach Haruhi to be more of a girl, just because I was wearing a dress.

She smiled and sat down next to me. "Why not? Everyone else does."

"'Cause I like this Haruhi," I said with a laugh. I looked around the room once again. "Um. Where am I going to sleep?"

Haruhi pointed to the bed we both sat on, "Here."

"I can't take your bed!"

"Sure you can, you shouldn't sleep on the floor."

"Neither should you."

We stared at each other for what seemed like centuries. Obviously we were both thinking of different sleeping arrangements, or at least ways of tricking the other into taking the bed. It was at least a queen sized bed, not surprising considering her mother was a lawyer. Why would she have a nice apartment still?

"I have a solution!" I shouted as I held my finger up. She gave me a look. "You can keep that look. We can share the bed, that way neither of us has to sleep on the floor."

"We're going to share a bed? For how long?"

I hadn't thought that far... "We can go shopping tomorrow. So then it would either be just tonight or tomorrow night, too."

She sighed and stood up. "I can live with that."

I stood up and grabbed my bag that had pajamas in it. "I'm going to go change." I stepped out of the room and into the bathroom to change into blue shorts and a black t-shirt. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair. This is going to work out just fine... I hope.

* * *

**Finals week sucks! So far I've had four out of seven finals; Spanish 2(ridiculously hard), AP American History(piece of cake), English 10(walk in the park), and Physics(not too bad). Now all I have to deal with is English 11(easy!), Pre Calculus(I'm gonna die), and Earth/Space(just there to waste an hour of my life). Ugh, the only upside is that I'm getting a lot written in class. The downside, I'm too tired to type it all. Just felt the need to share a little of my life with you all xD**

**Anyway, like it? love it? hate it? Please tell me in your wonderful reviews :D**


	14. Throwing Toast

**Chapter 14~ Throwing Toast**

That is the last time I will ever sleep with Haruhi. She kicks and steals the blanket. When I told her that, she laughed and said I snored. "But I already know that and have been told on many occasions," I explained to her as we got ready for school. Now that I wasn't with the Ootoris, I didn't care who knew about the twins, if asked I'll just lie about the father. I don't even know how people weren't asking questions yet, I wasn't exactly the same size I was a few weeks ago. I swear I'm getting bigger everyday, but at least I know my babies are growing.

"Spencer, come on. You already made us miss breakfast. We're going to be late for school if you don't move faster." I looked up my friend and smiled. We could easily eat on the way to school and we still had an hour to get there. She was exaggerating that we were going to be late, at least I hope. I have no idea how far she lives from Ouran and this is my first time walking to school ever.

Just to bother her, I started moving slower as I pulled on my shoes. She threw a piece of toast at my head and I laughed as I put them on faster. "You didn't have to throw things," I grumbled in mock annoyance. I took a bite off the corner.

"Are you ready to go yet?" She asked impatiently.

I took another bite of the toast. "Of course, I was waiting for you to finish being impatient." She rolled her eyes at me and walked through the door, I followed her and we were on our way to school.

Today, people were staring at me. If it was because I usually came to school with Kyoya and today I was with Haruhi or if it was because of my lack of uniform and plenty of stomach, I have no idea. I didn't really care. I didn't even know any of these people. Sure I had seen their faces around school, but I didn't know their names and I doubted they knew me. I didn't bother giving them the satisfaction of letting them know I noticed. I just listened to Haruhi as she mumbled, "Damn rich bastards…" I stopped in my tracks and she just kept walking.

"H-Haruhi, I c-can't believe you would say t-that to me," I said in a fake upset tone. She stopped and turned around to look at me. The look of confusion on her face was priceless, but I wasn't going to let that break my focus. "I-Is that really w-what you think of m-me?" I felt a tear run down my cheek. Some of the girls that had been staring earlier were now gathering around the two of us.

"What do you mean Spencer?" She really had no idea what I was doing. Well, I didn't really either, but these people wanted something to stare at, they got it. Plus, the Host Club may just have more business today thanks to this.

As she went to place her hand on my arm, I turned away from her. She seemed to catch on to what I was doing because she lightly grabbed my arm, just barely touching it really. I stopped turning, but kept my gaze on the ground. "Spencer," she said gently. "You know I wouldn't say anything like that about you." I looked up and smiled, making sure there were still traces of tears in my eyes.

I sniffed. "You mean it?" She nodded and I hugged her. I heard squeals about Haruhi's sweetness. If only they had seen her this morning. Thowing toast at me, definitely not sweet. I let go of her and looked around at the people at were around us. The other hosts were also admiring the spectacle. I grabbed Haruhi's hand. "Come on, we're going to be late to class."

She smiled and nodded, following behind me.

* * *

**Hey, I'm sorry about the long wait and then the really short chapter, but I've been having really bad writer's block lately and I've decided that I would actually try to do well in school this semester, so that also means less time to work on chapters. On the bright side... I can't think of anything, but you can fill that in yourselves :D**

**Please review ^_^**

**~MDL~**


	15. I'm So Sorry AN

I really hate to have to say this, but it's been a very long time since I have been able to even think of how to write anything for this story. There's just no way that I'd be able to continue it and I apologize fom the bottom of my heart. One day, I may decide to go back and rewrite all of the chapters and finish and when that day comes this note will no longer be here, but as far as I know of today (August 27, 2011) I'm not going to be continuing Spencer.

Just in case anyone was wondering though, she was going to have two girls name Miku and Faye. But other than that, I'm really not even sure what was going to happen anymore. Please don't hate me!

Thank you for understanding...

Megan.


	16. Good News! AN

******Hey guess what!**

I'm rewriting Spencer! :D Seriously, I have the first chapter all done and ready to be posted either tomorrow afternoon (around 3:30 pm Central Standard time) or the day after at the same time in case anyone wants to be on the lookout for the new post ^-^

I say that it won't be for a few days because I want to get the rewrite for the next chapter at least semi-started, so everyone knows that I'm working on _something. _

So... yeah! That's about it really.

Thank you to everyone who sticks with me through the rewrite and thank you to everyone who was with me for the original go~ All of the support really guided me with my decision to keep the spirit of Spencer alive a little longer :)

**-Megan ^.^ **


End file.
